


The Pebble That Made the Multi-vers Tremble

by Grayiron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Other - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes across a portal and uses it to have a bit of adventure thought the multi-verse and cause a bit of havoc along the way and if he screws up plans that have taken years to centuries to plan All the better in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pebble That Made the Multi-vers Tremble

Disclaimer;I don't own anything that is recognized in this work I am only doing this for fun and not for any sort of profit.

I'm planning on starting a story but where Harry finds a device that makes a portal/tear/rift to either the Starcraft universe or the World of Warcraft game universe or the Elder Scrolls game universe or the Stargate show universe or a combo there of. What I want to know from you dear readers is which ones should he go to and what order it should happen. An if you are up to it why those places and order. I have already got the first chapter part way finished that shows how he found the device that makes the portal/tear/rift, but I plan to post it when I finish it & when I get at least 10 reviews on of the story should go after the he uses the portal. But make no mistake I will still want as many as ideas for my story as possible from you reviewers not to mention how the stuff I write could be improved in any way.


End file.
